Just Dance High School
Description This is a TV show (Not in real life). Every season of the show has 50 episodes (Including specials). If you don't know a song, search it on the original Just dance wiki. Ideas PLEASE! DO THIS BETTER BY ADDING ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! **Trailer** (Season 1) Narrator: Once upon a time in a school... **Do soom to school** Girlfriend (Coach 2): I am so happy, this is so cool Girlfriend (Coach 1): This new school only for JD songs... are you sec. It's cool? Girlfriend (Coach 2): Why not? Don't worry to meet new songs Dagomba: Hi! Girlfriend (Coach 1): Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, please help me, you scared me dagomba! Girlfriend (Coach 2): Better we go to class... Narrator: This is only the start! Season 1 Ep. 1: Shamans group 1st meet Hey Boy hey Girl: Ohh, i'm so bored! Apache: We are in Rest, you don't want to meet more Shamans? Hey Boy hey Girl: We are the only 2 Shamans! Apache: No, we aren't! Apache: I have an idea! *Apache goes to talk with a teaher with Hey boy hey girl* Teacher: So you wanna create a club of Shamans? Apache: Yes! Hey boy hey girl: No! Teacher: Ok, your first meet is after lunch! Hey boy hey girl: No! *After lunch* Iko Iko: Hi! Where have you been: je, je it's funny your idea Apache! Apache: Are you Shaman? Where have you been: Me? Yes, Of course! Jin Go Lo Ba: Yay! Hi everyone Apache: Only is missing one Shaman, Who is it? Iko Iko: Is Dagomba, of course! Dagomba: Sorry for beeing late! Iko Iko: Don't worry! You're welcome! Hey boy hey girl: No, you aren't welcome! Dagomba: Why Not? Apache: C'mon hey boy hey girl, it's gonna be funny! Hey boy hey girl: Ok... I suppose that yes! Iko Iko: How do we start? Jin go lo ba: Your friends, Of course! Apache: I'm a gret friend of C'mon, Coach 1! Iko Iko: I have so may friends, i don't know how to start! Dagomba: Start by me! All Shamans: Jejejejejeje! Iko Iko: Dagomba and I are more thet friends Jin go lo ba: Are you in a relationship? Dagomba: Yes! Hey boy hey girl: Yuck! Apache: What happens to you!?!?! Are you crazy!?!?! Hey boy hey girl: It was a joke! Congrats, Iko Iko! Iko Iko: Awww, thank you! *The bell rings* Dagomba: We have to go to class! Jin Go Lo Ba: Move it! *Hey boy hey girl and Apache arrive to class* Apache: How was the 1st meet? Hey Boy hey Girl: So crazy, funny, and SO MUCH COOL! Apache: Yes! And we are going to do it every day! Hey boy hey girl: COOL! (End) Season 1 Ep. 2: Culture in other places Teacher: So, Tell us a little more about your culture Teacher: I'm gonna chosse a random coach and she or he will tell us about his or her culture Teacher: Jai Ho! Tell us about your culture Jai Ho: Ok, so in my culture there are houses, it was also changed for next versions of JD... Teacher: Good! Next coach! Teacher: Dagomba! Tell us Dagomba: I live in a Hot place, it has a volcano, and so much lava! Teacher: Next one! Teacher: So Iko Iko, is your turn! Iko Iko: I live in a jungle so green, with so many plants! Teacher: We don't have enough time! I gonna let you a homework! Jai Ho: NO! (The homework was investigating other cultures with a group of 3 friends). *Bell rings* I like to move it: Ok, I gonna chose Jai ho, Funplex and California gurls.. *Edit this episode if you want* Season 1 Ep. 3 St. Patrick's Day Special! Futebol Crazy: Yay! It's my lucky day Jai Ho: No, it's only a stuff! Futebol Crazy: Obiusly no! Danse: I have the clother for every song! Ain't No Other Man: Ok... Beautiful dress! Danse: I have to show this to all school! *Danse goes to the stage and show the clothes to all school* Limbo (Sweat): OMG! It is beautiful! Dagomba: You changed my african mask! Danse: It was creepy and ugly Iko Iko: Follow me! There is a rainbow! *Everyone follows Iko iko* *Edit this episode if you want * Season 1 Ep. 4: Beta songs classroom Respect: I'm bored Let's Get Started: Every day is like this... Man Down: The only funny thing to do is watch the cams.. All i want for christmas is you: Let's do it! *In the cams* Girlfriend (Coach 1): Louie louie, i am yours! Louie Louie: Yeah... Funplex: Sorry! But he is mine! *Back in classroom* Poker Face: I have to cook pop corn! Man Down: I go for the drinks! *Womanizer enters to the room* Womanizer: I'm your new math teacher! Let's start with the class! Let's Get Started: But it was... So much funny! Womanizer: OMG! You don't have permission to watch the cams! Man Down: Stupid Womanizer! Womanizer: What did you say Man Down!?!? Man Down: Oh, nothing! Womanizer: Better we start now. So good: I aren't so good right now.. Man Down: But... The other songs are in their rest.. Womanizer: You go to rest on a diferent hour... IWCWYPB (Coach 2): Yeah... Maybe *Edit this episode if you want* Season 1 Ep. 5: Dagomba and Iko Iko's firt date! Iko Iko: I have to study for mathematics.... Dagomba: Don't worry, tomorrow is Saturday! Iko Iko: Yes! I forgot it! Dagomba: I have a surprise for you! Iko Iko: What is the surprise? Dagomba: I have a restaurant reservation! The restaurant is called 'Pasta & Pasta!' Iko Iko: OMG! You know that i love pasta! Dagomba: Yes! There is missing one surprise... Iko Iko: What is? Dagomba: Our first date! *At 8:00 pm.* Iko Iko: Oh, sorry for beeing late! Dagomba: Don't worry! The reservation is on the table 26. Iko Iko: 26 is my favorite number! Dagomba: I know you! Iko Iko: Yeah! Iko Iko: Pasta with green sause! I love it! Dagomba: So.. What you tell me about your life... Iko Iko: Well, i have to present a math work... Dagomba: Me too Iko Iko: So.... When you are goin to visit your home? Dagomba: I miss my hometown, but you make me feel like i'm just in my home! Iko Iko: That's so sweet! Chef: Do you want to eat cake? Iko Iko: Yes. Why not? Dagomba: I have already a cake reservated for you, Iko Iko. Can you give me the cake chef? Chef: Oh, i forgot to bring the cake, wait a moment... *1 minute after* Chef: Here is it! Iko Iko: Yummy! Dagomba: Yeah! Iko Iko: So, i wanna tell you a secret... Dagomba: What is it? *Iko Iko Kisses Dagomba* Dagomba: Oh, tanks see you tomorrow! Iko Iko: Yeah, see you tomorrow! (End) Season 1 Ep. 6: Shine like a star in JD Grammy's! Category:Fan Games Category:Songs from movies/TV shows Category:Songs